


Percy Jackson Saw Hamilton (Others Wishes He Hadn't)

by WahtaOwl



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: At some point there will be Theyna, Because Praetor duties, Frank is barely there, Group Chat Fic, Grover is so done, Hamilton References, I lowkey ship everyone, Implied Relationships, Jason and Nico are confused, Lin Manuel Miranda is a demigod, Percy is Hamilton trash, just drabbles, really short, reyna is awesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-12 01:43:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11726886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WahtaOwl/pseuds/WahtaOwl
Summary: In which I project onto Percy and make him Hamilton trash. Annabeth is just so done with him.





	1. The Schuyler Squad Is Born

**Author's Note:**

> My headcanon is that Lin Manuel Miranda is a demigod, so when Hamilton came out the demigod world knew. Percy managed to get tickets because he lived nearby and fell in love with it. I feel like Leo would be Hamilton trash as well. 
> 
> Anyway this is just what pops into my head. Unbeta'd as usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The usernames are pretty easy to figure out.

Persea has created a chat. 

Persea has added Annabae and Goatman to the chat. 

Persea has named the chat "Schuyler Squad". 

Persea has changed their nickname to Eliza. 

Eliza has changed Annabae's nickname to Angelica. 

Eliza has changed Goatman's nickname to andPeggy. 

Eliza: Work!

Angelica: Percy I love you, but really? 

Eliza: After I saw Hamilton I realized how true this is! 

andPeggy: Hes not wrong Annabeth

andPeggy: You are definitely Angelica

Angelica: I can deal with that. Angelica is a strong female character.

andPeggy: Peggy is barely there tho! I'm not barely there!

Eliza: I mean you did disappear for a long time. TWICE.

andPeggy: *sigh* 

andPeggy: I accept my role as Peggy. At least she's a meme. 

Eliza: She's a meme? 

andPeggy: Oh yeah! Satyrs can use the internet.

Eliza: Gdi


	2. LAFAYETTE!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Thalia! And Nico as the clueless bystander!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set after The Last Olympian but before Percy goes missing. Don't ask me why Thalia has a phone. 
> 
> Just to clarify these are specially made phones for demigods. In the last chapter Grover meant that he had been using the internet longer than Percy since the phones had been handed out recently.

Group Chat: Big Three Besties

Eliza: Guys, Annabeth is totally Angelica and Grover is Peggy right? 

Ghost King: What in Hades are you talking about Jackson? And what is your username? 

Eliza: You don't know what Hamilton is????????????

Eliza: Thals, help me out here! 

she's beauty, Grace, lightning in yo face: EVERYBODY GIVE IT UP FOR AMERICA'S FAVORITE FIGHTING FRENCHMAN!!! 

she's beauty, Grace, lightning in yo face has changed their nickname to LAFAYETTE!!! 

Eliza: YES THALIA! JOIN ME!!! 

LAFAYETTE!!!: YOU, ANNABETH, AND GROVER ARE TOTALLY THE SCHUYLER SISTERS!! 

Eliza: I KNOW RIGHT!!!!

Ghost King: Can you stop with the caps lock!!??!?!??

LAFAYETTE!!!: NOT UNTIL YOU ARE EDUCATED CHILD!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Depressing thought, but Bianca is a lot like Philip Hamilton.


	3. Attempted Education

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thalia and Percy go a little crazy with song lyrics.

Eliza has created a chat.

Eliza has added Angelica, andPeggy, and LAFAYETTE!!! to the chat. 

Eliza has named the chat "The Ham Fam" 

Angelica: Percy. Not again! 

LAFAYETTE!!!: Yes!!!

Eliza: Our Hamilsquad is small. :( 

Eliza: Thalia do you know any others?

LAFAYETTE!!!: I spend most of my time hunting down monsters through the wilderness. Not really.

Eliza has added Ghost King to the chat. 

Eliza: At least we can educate him now. 

Ghost king: Why is this called the Ham Fam? 

Ghost King: Oh no! 

Eliza: HOW DOES A BASTARD ORPHAN SON OF A WHORE AND A SCOTSMAN DROPPED IN THE MIDDLE OF A FORGOTTEN SPOT IN THE CARIBBEAN

LAFAYETTE!!!: BY PROVIDENCE IMPOVERISHED IN SQUALOR GROW UP TO BE A HERO AND A SCHOLAR? 

Angelica: Oh gods there are two of them now!

Eliza: THE TEN DOLLAR FOUNDING FATHER WITHOUT A FATHER 

LAFAYETTE!!!: GOT A LOT FARTHER BY WORKING A LOT HARDER

Eliza: BY BY BEING A LOT SMARTER 

LAFAYETTE!!!: BY BEING A SELF STARTER 

Eliza: BY FOURTEEN,, THEY PLACED HIM IN CHARGE OF A TRADING CHARTER

LAFAYETTE!!!: AND EVERY DAY WHILE SLAVES WERE BEING SLAUGHTERED AND CARTED AWAY ACROSS THE WAVES 

Eliza: HE STRUGGLED AND KEPT HIS GUARD UP 

Eliza: INSIDE HE WAS LONGING FOR SOMETHING TO BE A PART OF

LAFAYETTE!!!: THE BROTHER WAS READY TO BEG STEAL BORROW OR BARTER 

andPeggy: My phone is blowing up! Can you two please stop! 

Eliza: THEN A HURRICANE CAME

LAFAYETTE!!!: AND DEVASTATION REIGNED 

Eliza: OUR MAN HE SAW HIS FUTURE DRIP DRIPPIN DOWN THE DRAIN

Ghost King: :( 

Ghost King has left the chat.

LAFAYETTE!!!: PUT A PENCIL TO HIS TEMPLE CONNECTED IT TO HIS BRAIN

Eliza: AND HE WROTE HIS FIRST REFRAIN A TESTAMENT TO HIS PAIN

Angelica: Please no more

LAFAYETTE!!!: WELL THE WORD GOT AROUND THEY SAID "THIS KID IS INSANE MAN

Eliza: TOOK UP A COLLECTION JUST TO SEND 'IM TO THE MAINLAND

LAFAYETTE!!!: "GET YOUR EDUCATION DONT FORGET FROM WHENCE YOU CAME 

Eliza: AND THE WORLDS GONNA KNOW YOUR NAME 

LAFAYETTE!!!: WHATS YOUR NAME MAN?" 

Eliza: ALEXANDER HAMILTON MY NAME IS ALEXANDER HAMILTON

LAFAYETTE!!!: AND THERES A MILLION THINGS I HAVENT DONE 

Eliza: BUT JUST YOU WAIT 

LAFAYETTE!!!: JUST YOU WAIT

Angelica: That's it, I'm taking action.

andPeggy: Oh no. I'm scared.

Eliza: WHEN HE WAS TENGDWC MHGD I Y RDVM'LL OT E

andPeggy: Percy? You okay man? 

Eliza: S f :/ help bgdw yt? Dnjdg

Nothing to worry about Grover. -A

Eliza has kicked LAFAYETTE!!! from the chat. 

Eliza has left the chat. 

Angelica has left the chat.

andPeggy: Wow.

andPeggy has left the chat.

 

/chat has been deleted/


	4. Work! Work! The Schuyler Sisters!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annabeth sees Hamilton!

Group chat: Schuyler Squad 

Eliza: I got my phone back! 

Angelica: You won't start typing Hamilton lyrics again /will you/? 

Eliza: Annabeth you're heartless. :(

Eliza: If all of you knew the lyrics we could do The Schuyler Sisters! 

andPeggy: No! 

andPeggy: I mean as a satyr I appreciate your love for music, but no more Hamilton! 

Eliza: No! Show me how to say no to this! No! 

Angelica: >:( 

Eliza: I promise not all the time. I have Thalia to fanboy to anyway.

·········································································································································

Percy's Phone  
To immortal cuz 

Me: AND WHEN YOUR GONE WHO REMEMBERS YOUR NAME

immortal cuz: WHO KEEPS YOUR FLAME

Me: WHO TELLS YOUR STORY

immortal cuz: ELIIIZAAAA

··········································································································································

Annabeth's Phone  
To Seaweed brain 

Me: FINE!! I'll go see Hamilton with you!

Seaweed brain: YAY!!!!!! 

Seaweed brain: I'll get tickets for next week!!!!!

·············································································································One Week Later······

Group chat: Schuyler Squad

Angelica has added LAFAYETTE!!! to the chat. 

Angelica: I've been converted!!!

Angelica has changed LAFAYETTE!!!'s nickname to Aaron Burr.

Aaron Burr: THERES NOTHIN RICH FOLKS LOVE MORE THAN GOING DOWNTOWN AND SLUMMIN IT WITH THE POOR! 

Aaron Burr: THEY PULL UP IN THEIR CARRIAGES AND GAWK AT THE STUDENTS IN THE COMMONS JUST TO WATCH EM TALK! 

Aaron Burr: TAKE PHILIP SCHUYLER THE MAN IS LOADED

Aaron Burr: UH OH BUT LITTLE DOES HE KNOW THAT HIS DAUGHTERS PEGGY! ANGELICA! ELIZA! SNEAK INTO THE CITY JUST TO WATCH ALL THE GUYS AT

Aaron Burr: WORK WORK

Angelica: Angelicaaaa! 

Aaron Burr: WORK WORK 

Eliza: Eliiizaaaa! 

andPeggy: Nope! Not gonna join in!

Eliza: Eliiizaaaaaa! 

andPeggy: *sigh* WHY am I encouraging this? 

andPeggy: ...and Peggy! 

Aaron Burr: WORK WORK THE SCHUYLER SISTERS

Angelica: Angelica! 

andPeggy: ........(I'm going to regret this) Peggy! 

Eliza: Eliza!

Aaron Burr: WORK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like it's kind of a quick turnaround for Annabeth though. But at least Grover will always refuse to join in. Gdi Grover.


	5. MORE ADDITIONS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a cleverly placed time skip by the author, the rest of the seven are added.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I have a headcanon that Piper and Percy would bond over being yanked out of their regular lives and having a parent taken from them. They'd destroy everyone at video games together.

Group Chat: The Ham Fam:  
Eliza has entered the chat. 

Eliza: Guys I can't believe this was dead for so long

andPeggy has entered the chat. 

AndPeggy: For good reason!!

Angelica has entered the chat. 

LAFAYETTE!!! has entered the chat. 

Ghost King has entered the chat. 

Ghost King: This is starting up again? Come on!

Eliza: I'm going to add the others!!

Eliza has added PiedPiper to the chat. 

Eliza has added LeoMcShizzle to the chat. 

Eliza has added ThePowerOfThor to the chat. 

Eliza has added Canada to the chat.

Eliza has added CinnamonRoll to the chat. 

*PiedPiper is typing...*

CinnamonRoll: What is this?

Angelica: Hazel, what is your screen name?

CinnamonRoll: Piper made my account and I don't know how to fix it.

ThePowerOfThor: Hazel's right, what is this?

LeoMcShizzle: its a group chat grace

*PiedPiper is typing...*

LeoMcShizzle: what evn is ur screen name

ThePowerOfThor: Lightning powers. 

Eliza: Pipers been typing a while

PiedPiper: Oh My Gods this is about Hamilton!! I saw it before the quest! IT IS THE BEST THING TO HAPPEN TO THE WORLD!!! The MUSIC!!!! And have you /SEEN/ In The Heights!??! Hamilton is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen! The characterization! The acting! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Eliza: You know Hamilton too?!!?!?!?

LeoMcShizzle: I love Hamilton!!!!

PiedPiper has set their nickname to JohnLaurens.

LeoMcShizzle has set their nickname to AlexanderHamilton.

Eliza: Oh my gods

AlexanderHamilton: Betsey! <3 <3

ThePowerOfThor: What is going on??

JohnLaurens: Our true calling!!


	6. George Washington!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In desperation, Nico adds Reyna to the chat. Sorry it's short.

Group Chat: Ham Fam: 

Eliza: Thalia when can you stop by New York again? 

AlexanderHamilton: wife!! <3 <3 

Eliza: Husband!! <3 <3

GhostKing has added Mulan to the chat.

GhostKing: Reyna please save me from them! 

Mulan: ...Nico

Mulan: I'm sorry, I'm committed 

Mulan has set their nickname to GeorgeWashington.

GeorgeWashington: I'm the venerated Virginian general

AlexanderHamilton: yes reyna! i knew there was a reason i liked you!

GeorgeWashington: What did you do this time, son 

AlexanderHamilton: dont call me son!

GhostKing: Reyna, why?? 

GeorgeWashington: Bc I've seen Hamilton


End file.
